Everything is Kaisoo
by AlienBaby88
Summary: Its All about Kaisoo and other official pair KAISOO as Main cause Im Kaisoo Hard Shipper Warn : YAOI ABSURD NEWBIE


KAISOO

And all EXO official couple

Oneshot

YAOI, fluffy romance (maybe) hehehe

Gaje absurd typos ngga ngerti

Annyeong newbie in here~ call me Lien.. nulis ff ngga penting ini, ini terpikir gitu aja sayang kalo ngga ditulis hahaha

Mau baca silahkan, kalau malas silahkan close..

Enjoyy~~

Terlihat 3 mobil sport mewah baru saja menghentikan lajunya dan berbaris rapi di halaman villa yang mewah lalu keluar lah dua orang namja yang mempunyai kulit tan dan berwarna putih susu dari pintu sisi kanan disusul keluarnya dua namja cantik nan imut bermata bulat dan bermata rusa dari pintu sisi sebelah kiri mobil sport berwarna merah.

Grep~ namja bermata bulat itu sedikit terkejut karena ada yang memeluknya dari belakang ia menoleh dan menemukan namjachingunya Jongin -namja berkulit tan.

" Suka dengan yang kau lihat, baby? " gumam Kai melihat namjanya terbengong-bengong imut setelah melihat pemandangan sekitar.

" Ne~~ Jonginie~~ " Kyungsoo -namja bermata bulat menjawab dengan suaraa yang uhh Jongin hanya ingin segera menjemput malam /You know what I mean/

Jongin langsung mengenggam Kyungsoo mengikuti teman-teman yang dengan tidak tau diri nya meninggalkan mereka dengan berjalan duluan. Jongin membuka pintu villa dan mendapati teman-teman nya telah melepas lelah di sofa besar ruang tamu villa tersebut dengan posisi yang ummm tak terdefinisikan.

" Pembagian kamar seperti biasa, hanya tentukan siapa yang dilantai atas atau dibawah, aku dan Kyungsoo di pintu ketiga lantai dua, kunci sudah tergantung di pintu masing-masing" Jongin langsung melesat pergi setelah memberikan penjelasan panjang x lebar x tinggi(?) tersebut.

Semuanya kini telah berkumpul lagi di ruang tengah entah kenapa mereka tidak memilih tidur padahal perjalanan yang mereka tempuh lumayan menguras tenaga,

" Yeolliee~ bosaannnnn ~~ " Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memijat mesra(?) remot tv akhirnya menemukan kejenuhannya. Dia mempoutkan bibir sexy nya dan bergelayut manja pada namjachingunya.

" Ayo kita main saja! Di depan kan halaman nya luas, ayo main diluar " terdengar suara excited dari namja manis bermata mirip panda yang berada di pelukan posesive sang namjachingu.

" Main apa? " suara polos nan ambigu itu keluar dari namja berdimple yang sedang memangku kepala seseorang yang memejamkan mata di pahanya,

" Umm apa yaa.. sudahlah kita keluar saja mungkin kita akan mendapat ide setelah diluar " suara excited para uke disambut desahan frustasi dari para seme dan berujung berjalan ogah-ogahan diseret uke mereka.

" Kau ingin bermain apa memang nya, Zi? " -Kris

" Tidak bisakah main nya didalam saja, Xingie? " -Suho

" Tidak ada yang bisa dimainkan, Minnie Chagi.. " -Jongdae

" Ishh Myeonie ge ini berisik sekali sih, aku kan sedang berfikir " Lay atau Yixing mempoutkan bibir nya kesal karena gerutuan namjachingunya.

" KITA LOMBA LARI SAJA " pekikan dari Xiumin disambut tatapan berbinar dari para uke dan tatapan horor oleh para seme

" Tapi aku pasti kalah " ujar Kyungsoo dengan polos nya dengan ekspresi 0.0

" Eihh siapa bilang kita yang akan lari, yang lari tentu saja para seme "

" MWO? " mungkin para seme hari ini sedang satu hati jiwa dan raga, dengan serempak mereka membulatkan mata mendengar pernyataan Xiumin tadi. Hari ini sangat terik untuk pemberitahuan saja karena itu dari tadi mereka sangat malas untuk keluar dan sekarang mereka harus berlari yahh walaupun jarak nyaa yaa lumayan lahh tapi tetapp sajaa batin para seme merana dan menatap kasihan yang ternyata tak berhasil.

"Sudahlah tak ada bantahan cepat ambil posisi kalian, lalu finish nya sampai ujung sana" ujar Xiumin yang tak luluh sedikit pun dengan tatapan tatapan puppy eyes gagal para seme.

" Kyungie baby tunggu lah aku di finish" Jongin sempat membisikkan kata kata itu ke Kyungsoo dan dengan polos nya Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti arahan Jongin.

"Baiklah semua bersiap! Hana.. dul.. set.." Baekhyun mengayunkan berteriak dengan kencang memberikan aba aba untuk para seme itu memulainnya. Walaupun ogah ogahan namun para seme tetap berlari dengan serius saling mengejar dan terus berlari untuk menjadi pemenang, disini harga dirimu dipertaruhkan juga bung keke mereka semua memacu kaki nya dengan sangat serius namun terlihat Kai yang paling fokus dari mereka semua karena tak pernah ia palingkan pandangan selain ke garis finish tepat nya ke satu titik.

GREP

"Omo..."

"Hah..hah...hah... yeah I got you.."

"Hah..hah.. wah tumben sekali kau kkamjong bisa menang tanding lari kali ini"

"Aku hanya ke tujuanku"

"Huh?" Otak mereka terlalu lelah untuk menangkap apa yang dimaksud mahluk ini

"Yeah aku hanya lari ketujuanku.." Jongin menjeda kalimat nya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang ia rengkuh pinggang nya posesiv Kyungsoo yang merasa diperhatikan menengok kearah namja yang memperhatikannya

"ketujuanku yang menjadi milikku selamanya" lanjut Jongin dengan seringai tampannya

Oh.. tolong kubur Kyungsoo sekarang

End~ (maybe)

Yahh itu apa saya juga ngga tau, hahahaha

Berkenan untuk review *bow*


End file.
